


I Need to Know You're Safe

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I Need to Know You're Safe

You woke up heart still racing. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. You kept thinking to yourself. However that didn't seem to be helping. So you got up out of bed and walk out into the hallway. You walked over to your roommate Gray's door and saw that his light was on from under the door. You kicked on his door. A minute later he opened the door.   
"I thought you went to bed?" He asked.   
"I had a nightmare and part of my brain needed to know you were ok?" Gray smiled at you.   
"Well I can assure you that I'm alright, a little stressed with work but I'm fine Y/N."   
"Do you mind if I sleep in your room tonight? My brain is still running a mile a minute and I don't think I can go back to sleep yet and I don't want to be alone."   
"Yeah of course." You walked into his room and climb up into his bed. He walked over to his desk and went back to work as you suggested up under his blanket. You closed your eyes as your mind started clamming. A minute later you felt Gray's arms around you and you opened your eyes to him staring at you with a smile on his face.   
"Sorry I thought you were asleep I didn't mean to wake you."   
“I wasn't asleep just yet.”  
“So do you mind if I ask you what your nightmare was about? You took a deep breath not sure you were ready for that. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just in all the time I’ve known you I haven’t seen you so relieved as when I opened the door.”  
“I was coming home from something and noticed that the door was unlocked.” you paused taking a few deep breath as Gray lightly ran his hand up and down your arm.  
“It was just a dream your ok and if you’re not up for telling you really don’t have to.”  
“I opened the door and the first thing I noticed was that there was blood on the floor.” you continued.”And so I walked inside and started looking around and it looked like someone book in and so I started to panic and that’s when I woke up.”  
“And you were worried that the blood was mine.” Gray said and you nodded. “Well I’m just fine I promise you.” you snuggled in closer to Gray taking in his warmth and scent. You closed your eyes and began to fall back asleep.


End file.
